mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinky Doo trilogy
Dinky Doo's Father Revealed, Dinky Doo's Travels and Dinky Doo's Homecoming are three short stories written by Roy G. Biv that form a trilogy of sorts. The first one is one of the older fics out there, written with the intention of creating a Derpy Hooves story with a happy ending and explore the reason why the pegasus pony, here named Ditzy Doo, has a unicorn daughter. The sequels chronicle a slightly older Dinky Doo's quest to discover the ultimate fate of her father and are more of an adventure, genre-wise.__TOC__ Dinky Doo's Father Revealed Style Much of the story is told via flashback in the form of a letter Ditzy Doo has prepared for her daughter to read. Ditzy's written recollections are only interrupted a few times to show Dinky's reaction, and then only briefly. Summary The story opens with Dinky asking her mother who her father is. Ditzy, unable to speak with perfect coherence, instead provides her daughter with a box full of photographs and a scroll containing the story of Ditzy's life in a camp for ponies with special needs ("the Farm"), where she was sent to undergo speech therapy. :As we learn in the letter, she meets a mute unicorn named Bran Muffin at the Farm, who had been secretly leaving her muffins in her room for weeks before she finds out it was him. The pair grow close as Bran teaches Ditzy the special sign language he uses to communicate, and eventually they fall in love and have Dinky. They go to live with Bran's adopted parents, the Cakes of Ponyville. After three years, the Farm requests that Bran return to his job as cook there until a replacement can be found. Bran never arrives at the Farm and is assumed lost. When she finishes reading the scroll, Dinky has a greater appreciation for what her mother has sacrificed for her. She asks Ditzy to teach her sign language; she is unconvinced that her father is dead, and intends to find him. The story ends a day later, with the two ponies discovering that Dinky's cutie mark has appeared: a small muffin resting between two bigger ones. Themes There are a few parallels between Ditzy and Bran: both are orphans and are raised by relatives before coming to the Farm, and both learn the abilities they later use professionally (delivering mail and cooking, respectively) in their first home away from home. Both also have trouble verbally communicating and overcome those difficulties by learning to communicate visually. Original ending The originally published first draft of the story features a different ending, in which Bran did not disappear, but continues to work at the Farm. Dinky finally meets him at her cute-ceañera. It was altered to address reader concerns about plausibility, and so the plot for the sequels could be set into motion. Dinky Doo's Travels Two years after the first story, Dinky has not wavered in her resolve to find her father. She has prepared for a lengthy journey, and after saying goodbye to her mother at her going-away party, leaves Ponyville. She travels first to Fillydelphia and then to Hoofington, where she finds out that a pack of Diamond Dogs once captured a pony "with 'food on his flank'". Dinky seeks out the pack and is attacked while scouting their camp. The attack is cut short by the arrival of the pack leader, who informs Dinky that the Diamond Dogs in the area set all kidnapped ponies free a while ago, to avoid coming into conflict with the police in Hoofington. The pony follows the directions given by the Diamond Dog concerning where the freed ponies went and eventually comes to an inn. She pays for a room and a bath, goes upstairs, and just misses the entrance of a pony with a muffin cutie mark. Dinky Doo's Homecoming Continuing almost immediately from where the second story left off, Dinky Doo has finished her bath and come back down again to the main room of the inn. There, she is met by the scent of muffins. The innkeeper informs her that the muffins were baked by a kitchen helper hired just days before. The cook turns out to be Bran Muffin, trying to earn enough money to get back to his family. Dinky finally gets to meet her father. The two make plans for their journey back, and arrive in Ponyville in the next and final scene. Characters Ditzy Doo Ditzy falls under the "space cadet" level of the Derpy Scale in terms of her speech; her spoken sentences are peppered with random words that make little to no sense in context even after several re-reads. She is far more easy to understand when she writes or uses hoof-sign. She continues to have some difficulties flying even as an adult, smashing into a tree in the second story. Her mental and physical disabilities are said to be the result of the pony equivalent of fetal alcohol syndrome. Bran Muffin Rendered mute in a flood that killed his birth parents, he was adopted by his aunt and uncle Cake before going to the Farm to learn hoof-sign. He works there as a cook while Ditzy is staying there for speech therapy, and sneaks muffins into her room to help put her at ease and make her smile. When the pair finally meet, he gladly offers to help Ditzy learn hoof-sign and the two fall in love. He agrees to get back to the Farm out of a sense of duty, and never fails to remember his wife and daughter when he is enslaved by the Diamond Dogs. Dinky Doo Dinky is portrayed as a more grown-up and mature filly than she typically is in art and comedic Derpy/Dinky fics; she is 13 in "Dinky Doo's Father Revealed". She loves her mother dearly and, in the sequels, undertakes a quest to learn what happened to her father so that Ditzy can put her mind at ease on the subject. Dinky is independent enough to earn her own money, and so determined to find her father that she does not back down when threatened. External link *Equestria Daily's page for the trilogy Category:Fan fiction